The Legend of a Battle
The Legend of a Battle is one of the two introductions for the series PokéLegend. It is the introduction for PokéLegend Tales. Plot Narrator: Pokémon, creatures that fill the seas, skies and grounds of our planet. Small Pokémon, large ones, Pokémon of different type's and with different powers. No two Pokémon are the same, whether in nature or personality or in strength and weaknesses. A variety of humans on our planet are called Pokémon trainers and they train Pokémon to compete and battle against other Pokémon trainer's Pokémon. Many Pokémon trainers become best friends with their Pokémon and even carry them out of their Pokéball, but some use the Pokémon powers and qualities for evil... The outline's of Dr. Colress are shown walking in a dark room, every step sounded clearly. Dr. Colress: Begin. The lights at the edge of the room turns on, revealing Colress' face, his mouth in an evil smile. The light also reveals a Serperior with a band round it's neck, in a glass cage. Colress takes out a touch romote and presses a few buttons. Dr. Colress: So, Serperior, I want to see you use your true power! Colress hits the last button and Serperior's eyes glow. Serperior: Serr! Dr. Colress: Use Leaf storm! Leaves fill the glass cage and it shatters and it's pieces fly all around the room. Dr. Colress: Good, good. The light turns off. Scene ends Narrator: Sinnoh. A region in the Pokémon world that like many other regions has a Pokémon league that Pokémon trainers who managed to collect all the Region's badges can compete against each other. This boy, Lucas, has managed to beat all the powerful trainers at the Sinnoh league and win... Lucas is standing on the stage in the main stadium of the league next to Cynthia, who gives him the Sinnoh league cup. Lucas picks it up and shows it to the cheering crowd. Cynthia: Well done, Lucas. You battled with power and it's clear that you have strong bonds with your Pokémon. Lucas: Mm. Thanks. Cynthia (microphone): And with this, Sinnoh league this year is over! Good luck to all the competitors next year! The fire burns out the moment Cynthia finishes talking. Narrator: But Lucas does not stop his journey there... Lucas is standing in the Pokémon center, a couple fans standing around him. Fan 1: Ooohhhhhh, I love your Torterra! Fan 2: Can I get your Autograph? Please? Fan 3: Can I get your phone number? Fan 4 and 5 (twins): Lucaaaaas! You're so cool! Fan 6: Please please please tell me how you battle! Lucas: Listen, I need to go! Lucas walks out of the Pokémon center as fast as he could, down the main street and he stops in a quiet place by a river. He stops and closes his eyes for a few seconds. Lucas: Good. He opens his eyes again and takes all his Pokéballs out. Lucas: Everyone! He throws all the Pokéballs and all his Pokémon come out: Torterra, Blaziken, Jolteon, Primeape, Cloyster and Dusknoir. Lucas: OK. The Pokémon all come up to him and hug/high 5 (or stand on the side for being heavy by) Lucas. Blaziken: Blaaaze! Lucas: Blaziken, you did really well against that Empoleon, you know, and it was a type disadvantage. You used Blast burn so well! I knew we could master that move... Blaziken: Blaaaziken... Torterra: Torr! Lucas: Torterra, you battled really hard out there too. You won the match for me... Flashback Torterra is up against a Dragonite. They are both very tiered from battling. Runner-up trainer: Dragonite, finish this with Dragon claw! Lucas: Oh no you don't! Torterra, Crunch! Dragonite's claw grows and changes color and it advances towards Torterra, but Torterra crunches Dragonite's Dragon claw hand and Dragonite falls back. Dragonite (falling): Raaaaaw! Torterra: Torterraaa! Lucas: Torterra, Leaf storm now! Torterra brings up a large amount of leaves and twists them in to a storm and sends them at Dragonite. They hit Dragonite hard. Dragonite falls again and faints. Ref: Dragonite is unable to battle! Torterra wins and that means the match goes to Lucas and so does the cup! The crowd cheer and go wild. End flashback Lucas: It was awesome... and all of you! Thanks for helping me win the cup... Lucas picks up the Sinnoh league cup. All the Pokémon cheer. Scene ends Lucas is in the Pokémon center in Snowpoint city, standing by his Blaziken. Nurse Joy: Lucas? A package has arrived for you. Lucas takes the package from Nurse Joy. Lucas: Thanks, Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Joanne called to say that she is coming soon. Lucas: Great. Thanks so much. Blaziken: Blaaaziken! Nurse Joy: You're very welcome! Lucas takes out his five other Pokéballs. Lucas: Nurse Joy? Can you send these home for me? Nurse Joy (taking the Pokéballs): No problem! I'll make sure they get there. Lucas: Thanks again. Nurse Joy walks away. Lucas sits down on a chair and waits a few seconds. Blaziken: Blaze? Lucas: What's up, Blaziken? Lucas turns around and sees Joanne standing not far. Lucas (getting up): Joanne! Joanne: Lucas! It's great to see you again. Lucas: You too. I wish you would have agreed to travel with me, though... Joanne: Well, you know how I feel about Pokémon battles. Lucas: Yeah, but why do you feel that way anyways? Joanne: I don't understand why Pokémon need to serve humans for entertainment et cedra, I don't like the idea of that. You know all I want is to free Pokémon from the evil hearts of humans... (she strokes Blaziken's cheek) Blaziken is a great Pokémon and it's a shame that it has to battle for you to win a silly league that means nothing more than glory to you and "getting stronger". Blaziken: Bla-aze... Lucas: Whatever you say... I don't think there is such thing as people who use Pokémon as weapons or whatever you say some people do! Believe me, Joanne, on my journey to winning the Sinnoh league I have witnessed many relationships, but I never met anybody who treats Pokémon the way you say some do! Joanne: Then you haven't traveled enough... Lucas: I have traveled about the length of the earth! Joanne: Traveling isn't all about how far. It is also about how much you learn on your journey. Lucas: Then you think I have not learnt enough yet? Joanne: In certain categories you are truly over-educated, but in some others you have a lot to learn, Lucas. Lucas: Then where do you say I should travel? Joanne: Now let me see... Lucas, you are a curious and joyful teen, yet I realize that when you talk to people other than me or your Pokémon, you put on a very cold expression and talk like you really don't care about others. Lucas: Oh, yeah... Joanne: Lucas, may I ask you something? Lucas: What? Joanne: Have you ever met a legendary Pokémon? Lucas: A legendary Pokémon? Joanne: Yes. I have to point out that if you never met a legendary Pokémon, then your travels are never over. Lucas: Wow, you mean like Dialga and Palkia? And Shaymin from the legends? Joanne: Yes. those are legendary Pokémon. Have you ever met one? Lucas: No, but it would be cool to... Joanne: You think so? Then Lucas, I think you should go on a journey to find more about legendary Pokémon by meeting them, even becoming friends with them and talking to them. Lucas: Becoming friends... with a legendary Pokémon? Joanne: Yes. Lucas: Awesome... Blaziken: Blaaaaze... Joanne (getting up and raising her hand): Are you up for it? Lucas (getting up and raising his hand): Yes! Joanne (clenching her fist): Pound it! Lucas clenches his fist and they pound. Lucas takes Blaziken's arm and walks quickly out of the Pokémon center, but he stops. Lucas: Bye, Joanne. I'll be seeing you around! Joanne: Bye! Good luck! Lucas exits the Pokémon center in to the snow after putting on his coat. Joanne (thought): I know Lucas is going to find out a lot of surprising things on his journeys. I just wish he will understand the true meaning of Pokémon... Scene ends Narrator: Here we join a young boy named Oliver. Oliver started off his journey, convinced that he wanted to collect all the Unova league badges and compete in the league, but after beating a few gyms, he gives up on this dream... Oliver and his Bisharp are standing in the Pokémon center in Driftveil city by one of the PCs, talking to Flora. Nate is standing next to him, by his Lucario. Flora (PC): Whaaat? You're going to give up and stop your journey? Nate: The kids crazy! Oliver: Yep! Today I found a Pokémon that my Pokédex couldn't identify. What's the point of that? It'll be way cooler if I didn't even need it to tell me what Pokémon that was anyways! Flora: Come on, over that? What are you going to do now? Oliver: You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to travel the Pokémon world and write a Pokédex of my own! After I'm done with Unova, I'm going to go and discover other regions and see all the Pokémon there and write an entry about them! I can just imagine it... Nate: Huh? Lucario: Ru? Flora: OK, Oliver. I currently have no clue what you're talking about, but this sounds intense, you know! I'm coming with! Oliver: WHAT? Flora: Yes! You need a big sister to look up to and rely on when you are in danger, OK? Oliver: But... fine. I'm in Driftveil city. Catch me on the roaaaaaaad (turns of PC). Nate: I don't care what you are doing, I'm going to continue my journey! Oliver: Okay, but keep in touch and tell me about the league when you get to it, fine? Nate: You better watch me in it! I'll show everyone how it's done! Oliver: See ya, Nate. Nate: Bye bye. Lucario: Ruuu! Bisharp: Shaarp! Nate leaves the Pokémon center with Lucario. Scene ends Oliver is standing on a path by his Bisharp. Oliver: Come on! Where is she? Bisharp: Shaaarp! Flora comes running down the path with her Lilligant. Flora: I'm here! Lilligant: Lilliiiigant! Oliver: At last! Flora: Okay, Oliver! You want to create a Pokédex with your own entries! Oliver: Wait, I though- Flora: Yeah, but I recorded our discussion and listened to it about 5 times that night and I finally got you! Oliver: Good! So I think we should start with our Pokémon! I have the necessary equipment. Go everyone! Flora: Great! You "everyone" too! They both throw 6 Pokéballs and their Pokémon appear with a flash of light: Oliver's Samurott, Simisage, Zebstrika, Braviary and Conkeldurr and Flora's Zorua, Gothorita, Azumarill, Audino and Delcatty. Flora (going up to all Oliver's Pokémon): Samurott! I can't believe you evolved! It seems like yesterday you were little Oshawott battling with young Oliver! Simisage! You're look way stronger than the Pansage you used to be! Zebstrika! I can't believe you eveolved! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oliver: Chill, Flora! Really! We need to get to work! Bisharp: Bishaaarp! Lilligant: Lillliiii! Flora: Oh, right! Oliver: Bisharp! Now let's see... hmm... Bisharp: Sharp? Scene ends- 4 hours later It is night and Oliver is still writing down things about the Pokémon. Flora (falling asleep): Are you (yawns) done yet? Oliver: Yes! I finished with Zorua! Great! Now we can continue our Dex traveling in Unova! Flora (sleepily): Wuuu... (she gets up right away and starts to scream): OOOLIVER! IF THIS DEX TRAVELING IS GOING TO TAKE YOU THIS LONG IN FUTURE, YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW, OR ELSE! Oliver: Oh, come on... let's head to the next city, fine? Flora: Grrrr... oh, fine... They walk on on the moonlit path. Narrator: And so, Oliver and Flora start a Pokédex traveling journey, holding them many surprising and dangerous adventures... Scene ends Footsteps are heard in the darkness and Hilda appears out of the black. Hilda (disembodied): I'm Hilda, a Pokémon trainer from the Unova region. I have recently won second place in the Unova league, leading me to travel on. The darkness breaks and Hilda is standing in an airport by her Arcanine. Hilda: This is it, Arcanine. The Johto region... Hilda walks outside and breaths a long breath of air. Hilda: I smell exciting adventures! What do you think awaits us here? Arcanine: Arr! Suddenly, the surrounding goes black. Hilda is standing on her own in complete nothing. ???: Welcome to Johto. I see you have certain desires... Hilda turns and sees Entei. Hilda: Huh? Entei (telepathy): What do you seek, Hilda of the Unova region? Entei's voice echos loudly in the darkness. Light starts to appear and in the same way, Entei starts to vanish. Hilda returns to present. Hilda: Oh, Arcanine! She hugs Arcanine. Arcanine: Arr? Hilda: Did you see me just disappear? Arcanine shakes it's head. Hilda: Well... Hilda's PokéGear rings. She looks at it and picks it up. Hilda: Flora? Flora (on phone): Hi, Hilda! Did you arrive at Johto? Hilda: Yes, safe and sound! Something really weird just happened to me... Flora (on phone): Huh? Hilda: Doesn't matter! I hope and can get a good taste of Johto and talk to you soon... Flora: Bye! Hilda puts down the PokéGear. Hilda: I don't think I need to tell Flora about that... Arcanine: Canine! Hilda: I just saw... Entei. Arcanine: Arrcanine? Hilda: Was I just seeing things? Arcanine: A-ar ca? She walks on, Arcanine after her. Narrator: And with that strange encounter, Hilda has one thing to do: Find Entei again and also meat the other two legendary dogs. Scene ends Scene ends A human figure appears in silhouette, walking. Every step is sounded loud and clear. The lights turn on, revealing Aldeth's top half of body. She walks on. At some point she stops and presses a switch on the wall. A screen on the wall in front of her turns on in a flash and Lord Ghetsis' face is on it. Aldeth (saluting): Lord Ghetsis! Ghetsis: Aldeth! Any sign of N? Aldeth: Not yet, sir, but we have all our searching engines looking! Ghetsis: And not yet a sign of Joanne? Aldeth: No, but we're at that too! Ghetsis: Good. I am waiting right here to hear news, but it better be good! Aldeth: Understood. The screen shuts off and so does the dim light. Scene ends Mewtwo is floating in the air by Anna, who is floating too. Anna closes her eyes and so does Mewtwo. Anna: Something's happening. Mewtwo (telepathy): Something big. A start of something new for Humans and Pokémon alike. Anna: Let's go. Mewtwo: Right. The two fly off and the scene goes dark again. The end Characters Humans Dr. Colress Lucas Cynthia Fans Runner-up trainer (Flashback) Nurse Joy Joanne Oliver Nate Flora Hilda Aldeth Lord Ghetsis Anna Category:Episodes Category:The PokéLegend Category:PokéLegend Tales